A Game of Love
by Snow-chan13
Summary: AU: Love is a game. A game where you will be losing over your vulnerable emotions. She never felt this so called 'love', when she thinks it's love, she discovers it's not. It's a hard game, where emotions shouldn't be included, if you want to win this tough battle. In the battlegrounds of Fairy High School, the game starts. And the opponents are surely tough.


A slight flick of her smooth and shiny golden locks, her soft pink lips puckers in an almost noticeable way, and with a slight movement to her side, their shoulders brushes against each other, and she feels a tiny smirk coming to her mouth.

He turns around, sharp obsidian orbs widening ever so slightly and she keeps her head high, blonde locks swaying and walked pass as if nothing happen.

The guy ruffles his raven haired locks, and smirks at her childish and playful tricks. She had gotten the first point today, but he'll win today's game, definitely.

Lucy Heartfilia opens her hot pink locker, while chatting to her blue-haired friend beside her and grabbing her English book before slamming it shut. In the corner of her eyes, she sees him with his fellow guy friends, but continues talking with Juvia, as if ignoring his presence.

"Dude! Put on a shirt will you!"

At the sentence, she can't help but turn around slightly and realizes that he isn't wearing a shirt, and that he's laughing along with his guy friends.

_Damn._

She twitches, and the raven-haired guy notices this, and slightly sticks his tongue out.

When they are gone, her friend melts into a dreamy look.

"That raven-haired guy was so handsome wasn't he?" She sighs dreamily, before showing a determined face, and a wide grin, "Juvia is definitely going to make him fall for her!"

A thought appears in her mind:

_Sorry Juvia, seems li__ke I had a headstart._

She smirks. She's not the type to choose love over friendship, but she'll want to have a little fun with him. Just that, nothing more.

Being the one that have crushes often, she never confesses, and prefers making guys fall for her. She knows that what she's doing is wrong, but…

.

.

She stares at the ground, no other comebacks she is able to think of to her very own thoughts.

Being a teenager was just this complicated; social life, drama, conflicts, love problems, grades, popularity.

Everything changed the moment she entered high school.

With a frustrated sigh, she turns to Juvia and smiles at her friend who had made her life feel normal, and she was grateful that Juvia was here.

"Let's go to class!"

Juvia smiles back brightly in return, and nods. The two friends walk immediately to their class, a class that Lucy enjoys very much, because that class made her feel normal as well, in this very extraordinary life of her's.

Yep, she's being a drama queen, she knows, with all the hidden thoughts right now. The only thing that made her feel horrible was that guys actually fall for her with her flirting, she was hoping that they would just understand that this was a little game of her's.

She's an evil yet kind girl at the same time.

Just how is she supposed to be that?

And how long will she even last in this so called Fairy High School?

She sighs, closing her eyes, and goes inside English class, where all the boys there were her friends, and so were the girls.

The two girls enter the room, with a hanging sign on the door, written on it was:

_Fairy Special Class 10A_

The term Fairy Special Class meant that it was the most expensive programs that the 'rich ones' usually attend to. It costs 600 000 jewels each year. Fairy High School is the best school in Magnolia, and they just started the Fairy Special Class program three years ago. There were only 2 classes of Fairy Special Class at Grade 10, which are 10A and 10B, and they both only consisted of 20 students each.

Fairy Special Class were taught many different languages such as English, German, French, and Latin, which made the class very hard for newcomers.

The other two programs were the Regular Class which was just taught in English and Bilingual class, which was taught in English and French.

The Regular Class had the most classes, in the 10th grade, there are 12 classes which consisted of around 50 students in each class. Bilingual, in the 10th grade, had 5 classes, which are around 30 students in each class.

There, she meets her fellow bookworm best friend, and also her friendly rival when it comes to grades. Levy was ahead of her, surely, with Erza placing first rank, Levy as second, Juvia as third, Mira as fourth, and her as fifth.

Erza is the student council president, as well as the class rep of the special class is of course, always expected to be first, and she has done a LOT of effort in it, something that everyone know and are sure of, since being both are pretty tough.

Levy didn't join the student council since she said that she wanted to focus on her grades in the first semester since EVERYONE's grade, including Erza's and her's and everyone's dropped drastically. Those who never failed a quiz in their previous school and always got a 100 will surely fail at least once, or got around 60. But right now, her grades have been improving so she will try out the student council next year.

She is the secretary of the class who writes tasks on the board, fills in the class data absentation journal, also filling a daily journal where the teacher of the subject has to sign the journal everytime they have the class, and the one to give daily absent sheet to the council. Every class must give the daily absent sheet to the council, or not, a member of the council will visit the class to ask for it. So far, they never did.

Mira is the secretary of the student council, and is very responsible and pretty. She said once that she might quit student council because it is clashing with her work as a model.

Juvia is the treasurer of the class who is in charge of the class's so called 'bank' and managing the class's spendings. Each student in their class needs to donate 100 jewels every month, and they use it to buy our class's needs.

Lucy is the vice class rep, who pretty much just helps Erza, well, she tries to but Erza was just too perfect that she just doesn't have to do anything.

The five were the so called 'genius' of the class. F.S.C. 10A was a mix of the ones who achieved the highest to be accepted and the one who achieved the lowest. F. S. C. 10B consisted of the 'in between' ones.

Well, this year was just like that, next year would be a mix of them, between class A and B, she just hoped that it would stay the same.

Lucy scored better than them in english and arts, and received an award for being the best student of English and Arts in F. S. C but the thing that made her grade slip and made her not be in the top 3 rank was freaking Math.

Why was Math chosen as an important subject?! It was just so freaking hard, and also Science as well. Science and Math are just freaking impossible. German and French didn't cause her too much trouble, so did Latin, but Science and Math was the source of trouble, which obviously sucks.

"-an! Lu-chan! Stop spacing out!" Levy pokes Lucy several times in the cheek, and she finally snaps back to her senses.

"Lucy-chan! Wake up!" Juvia pokes her other cheek several times as well.

" Sorry for that," Lucy grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "I got a little light-headed."

Erza shakes her head at her bubbliness strictly, but is soon chuckling, dropping her strict act, "Seriously Lucy, you and your klutziness."

"Hey!" Lucy pouts childishly, "I am NOT a klutz."

"Sure you're not~" Erza sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Hmph!" Lucy crosses her arm, and turns her head away.

Then soon, the four are laughing at their so called 'acting joke', which always caused the class to turn their heads to see why they were laughing.

"What's up with your crazy laughter, 'geniuses'?" Natsu appears next to the group, grinning childishly. The friendly salmon-haired boy is pretty close to the group, and he often hangs out with pretty much almost everyone, and also the clown of the class, his grades are pretty much decent now, it used to be very low, but it has improved, thanks to the tutoring of Erza (which had mysteriously caused him to have bruises).

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy does a friendly wave, smiling brightly, "Did you know that there will be a new girl in our class next week?"

"Course I did," Natsu grins proudly, jabbing a thumb towards his chest, "I sneaked in the teacher's office a few days ago 'cause I heard about the new student, and I was hoping it would be a strong guy! Turns out it was just some girl," He frowns disappointedly.

"Don't be so rude Natsu," Levy frowns playfully, "A new girl in our class is awesome you know!"

"For you girls!" Natsu crosses his arms in a joking manner, "I want a new strong fighter since I finally beat Gajeel the other day!"

"Who said you beat me pinky!" Gajeel shouts roughly, joining in the conversation, "I obviously made you cry the other day!"

"Why would I cry because of you metal freak!" Natsu points his index finger towards Gajeel.

"How could you beat me fire-head! You haven't even come close to touching me!" Gajeel crosses his arms.

"I obviously won the fight last time tin can!"

"No you didn't! I, the mighty Gajeel did!"

"Yes you di- Oh crap!" Natsu curses, before getting back to the fight, "No! I meant no you didn't!"

"HAHA! I did! You said so salamander!" Gajeel roars with laughter.

"No I didn-"

"SHUT UP!" Erza screams in fury, making them finally stay quiet, she warns them,"I'll be reporting both of you to the teacher if you don't apologize!"

"We're sorry!" They squeak in unison, cowering at the sight of monster Erza.

"Good," Erza nodded approvingly, before returning back to the conversation the three girls had, leaving the two cowering boys alone.

"By the way, where's Mira?" Juvia finally asks, after noticing the white haired beauty was not around.

"She's currently modeling for Magnolia's Summer Edition Weekly," Levy answers cheerfully, "Let's bring her some cake when we're done with school!"

Erza nods, "And we need to bring her some notes from school."

"Let's visit _Le Pomme _in Apple street!" Lucy squeals, "I've been wanting to go there since before! The shop looks so cutee!"

Suddenly, the door opens and the teacher enters the class, with a strict and calm face, she announces:

"Both classes of F. S. C. will be joining F. B. C. (Fairy Bilingual Class), Class 10D since their teacher is absent, I need to teach them as well."

Every student cheers loudly at the fact of joint classes, and are very excited.

"Hurry, bring your English books and follow me," the teacher states, and every single students starts to bring their bags.

Lucy was the only one not cheering before, there is only one thought in her mind.

_It's that boy's class.._

She clenches her fist, and grits her teeth.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Let's go!" Juvia calls her rushedly.

"Nothing's wrong," She replies, faking a smile, "Yep, let's go."

* * *

"_Hey, do you want to be my friend?" The figure of a young man appears, and he sat down next to her._

_She blinks at the stranger's request, before nodding, smiling in return, "Sure! I'd love to!"_

_The young man grins happily, "Great!"_

_"My name's Lucy! What's yours?"_

_"I'm-"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We should just love, and not fall in love, because everything that falls, gets broken. -Taylor Swift_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey~ It's me everyone! Hihi, I missed you all so muchh! Here's a new story from me, I'm sorry I haven't updated Clashing yet, hihi. I'll try to! School's busier than ever now! But today's a holiday so I got a change to write something. Gomen for errors, does anyone want to be my **BETA READER**? :D I'm looking for someone, I hope someone will want to be my beta reader :/


End file.
